I'm Nikki Heat
by 4evercaskett
Summary: Kate gets hurt and is a little confused about who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Josh was leaving the hospital for the night as the paramedics rushed past him with a very familiar looking woman on their streatcher. "Kate?"

"Hold up!" He called to the boys pushing her to exam room one. "What's wrong with her..what happened?"

One of the EMT's turned to him and answered. "A call came over the radio that a hit and run had occured near where we were eating lunch, so we were the first responders. When we arrived, she was out cold. As we began to check for broken bones and get her vitals, she came to for a brief moment. We ask her if she remembered what happened, where she was, or who she was. All she said was 'I'm Nikki Heat', then she passed out again.

The ER physicans rushed in and started ordering tests after listening to the paramedics details of her current condition. She was bleeding from her nose and ear so it was apparent that she had a sugnificant head injury. One of her lungs had collapsed so they inserted a chest tube and she began to stabilize.

"Her name is Kate Beckett." Josh informed his co-workers. "She is a regular here..I'll go get her file and look up her emergancy contact so I can inform them of what has happened." As he turned to leave, he heard her mumble something over and over..'book?'..or 'cook?'..he wasn't sure what she was trying to say, so as they pushed her down the hall to CT, he located her file.

"Son of a Bitch! I should have known she would have HIM as her emergancy contact." Josh complained as he pulled out his cell to make the call. He swore under his breath as the phone rang, cursing this man that had taken her away from him.

Josh heard laughter in the background as the voice on the other line answered. "King of the 'Verse"

"I hate to interrupt 'playtime' Mr. Castle, but you need to come to the hospital. There's been an accident. It's Kate. She was hit by a car and she..."

"I'm on my way!" Rick cut him off "Which hospital?"

Martha and Alexis clung to his side as they entered the waiting room. Josh smirked at the three of them as he made his way over. "She is in and out of conciousness right now." He informed them as they sat glued to his every word. "They put a chest tube in to release pressure on a lung that had collapsed and rushed her in for a cat scan. She was bleeding from her nose and ears when they brought her in, so the biggest concern right now is her brain."

"Oh my God!" Alexis sobbed into her fathers chest. Rick held his daughter tight to his chest as he motioned for Josh to continue. "She is confused right now..she told the paramedics her name was Nikki Heat and I heard her repeat one word over and over as they rolled her down to CT."

"What was the word?" Martha ask as she held her sons hand.

"I'm not sure..sounded like 'book'."

Rick squeezed his mothers hand as the realization hit him. "Rook! She said Rook. She thinks she's Nikki Heat and she was calling out for Rook."

"Does this have something to do with a case you guys are working on Mr. Castle?" Josh ask as Rick began to pace the floor, mumbling to himself. "No," Martha answered for him, "It's the character names of his newest series of novels. Nikki Heat's character is based on Detective Beckett, and Jameson Rook is..."

"Him." Josh nodded towards Rick and Martha nodded. He knew now that Kate could have never been his. Her heart belonged to the writer. He hung his head in defeat as he moved to the door. "I'll make sure someone keeps you updated." And he left.

Rick had called the Captian, the boys, Kate's dad, and Lanie. They all seemed to arrive at the same time. The waiting room was full of Kate's 'family' and they all listened as Rick repeated what Josh had told them earlier. A doctor walked through the door and the room fell silent. "She's awake now and asking for Rook. Is there anyone here by that name?"

"That's me." Rick announced as he pushed past everyone.

"I need to tell you all somethings before you see her." The doctor said as he motioned for them all to take a seat. "First of all, let me say that Miss Beckett is a very lucky woman. She has two bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and a lot of scrapes and bruises. But...she is very confused right now. She answers most questions correctly, like what day it is, who is the president, what do you do for a living, but she thinks her name is Nikki Heat."

"So..What do we do doc.?"

"Well, we don't want to upset her by telling her anything she doesn't need to know right now, and trying to force her to remember who she really is, may do more harm than good. So...I would suggest playing along for now. We have no reason to believe this will last more than a couple days, so don't worry too much if she doesn't remember you or gets your name wrong, we expect her to make a full recovery and be back to her old self within 48 hours."

"Can I see her now?" Rick ask as he stood to his feet.

"Follow me, Mr. Castle."

"The name's Rook, doc..remember?" Rick nudged the Dr.'s arm and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Getting into character already huh?" The Dr. laughed as they reached her room. "I have read Heat Wave and Naked Heat and all I can say is..you are one lucky man!"

"Believe me, I know." Rick told him as they heard Kate call out "Rook!"

His heart ached as he looked at her bruised face and arms. Bandages wrapped her wrist and head. She still wore a smile and God she was beautiful. She extended her hand to him as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Ka..uhhhmm" Rick caught himself just in time and corrected his error. "OK, uhm, it's ok. I'm right here." He whispered as he took her hand and held back his own tears.

"Kiss me Rook." Kate said as she pulled him to her.

The doctor watched as Rick leaned down and lightly touched his lips to hers. Then she ran her good hand up into his hair and he heard one of them moan as she deepened the kiss. Quietly pulling the door closed, he said to himself as he shook his head smiling...'A damn lucky man!'


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks to everyone who reads. A special thanks to all those who add alerts or leave reviews. You guys make my day! :)

"Easy now..we don't want to set off your alarms." Rick laughed as he pulled away from her soft lips.

"Rook, I was so scared.." She admitted as she held him close to her. "I remember hearing tires squeal and being hit..then, all I saw was darkness. It's like I was dreaming but I couldn't wake up."

"Sshh..It's over now." Rick tried to console her. "I'm here and you're going to be ok. Just try to get some rest."

Kate pulled the covers back and scooted over, making room for him. "I..uh..I need to go check on something real quick. I'll be right back." Rick stammered out an excuse to avoid getting into bed with her right now.

"Don't be too long Jamie.." She yawned out and then closed her eyes.

'Thank you.' Rick mouthed up to the heavens as he witnessed her quickly fall asleep. He ran his hand over his messed up hair and headed down to the waiting room. Wouldn't you know it, the first person he ran into was Josh. He was pacing the floor outside the waiting room as Rick approached him. "Josh.." the writer began, "I am so sorry that she doesn't remember you right now and I want you to know that I will not be taking advantage of this situation..I mean, after all..she is your girlfriend, not mine. She will remember soon..how much she..uhm cares for you." He nearly choked on that last part.

'Did he not know they had broken up nearly two months ago...Had Kate not told him?' Josh lowered his head and mumbled. "Thanks man!"

"Castle!" Ryan called out as he made hisway back to the others with arms full of junk food and sodas. "Any news?"

Rick grabbed some of the sodas and opened the door to where his family all sat. "She really is ok everyone." Trying to smile as he spoke he continued. "They have her on some powerful medications to prevent infection and to numb her pain, she fell asleep while I was in there and she will most likely be out all night. You all should go home, get some sleep, I will stay with her and I promise I will call if anything changes."

Alexis rapped her arms around her father and looked up to him with puffy red eyes. "I will stay with you."

Rick kissed her forehead and looked to his mother. "I need you two to go home tonight. Pack me a bag for a couple days. Kate should be released in the morning and I think I should take her up to the beach house."

"What?" Lanie ask. "Why would you wanna take my girl away from us right now Castle? She needs us..All of us."

"Please, everyone..just listen to my reasoning."

All eyes were on him as he told them his theory. "If Kate goes somewhere and sees something with her real name on it, or pictures of her with people she doesn't recognize, it may traumatize her further. I believe that if she is somewhere away from everything, it will be easier for her to heal."

"I agree." Lanie said as she took in a deep breath and headed over to the door. "I will go by her place and pack a bag for her and I will bring it by here in the morning, but first, I am going to at least sneak a peek at her. Even if she is sleeping. I just gotta see for myself that she is ok."

Several 'Me too's" echoed among the crowd and Rick nodded his understanding.

The crowd stood outside her room and one by one they went in. She was sleeping soundly. Monitors beeped in the background and the group stood there holding onto each other as they realized, she WAS going to be ok. Her father was the only one to reach out to touch her, who could blame him, this was his baby. He touched her hand and whispered 'I love you sweetie, get well soon.'. She stirred in her sleep and they all froze, holding their breath. She didn't wake but she mumbled in her sleep. "Daddy." Tears streamed down his face as he fought his desire to wake her and hold her.

Martha reached over and touched his shoulder. "We should go."

They all walked back into the hall and said their good-byes to Rick, promising to be back first thing in the morning.

"Jamie" They heard her calling for him in her sleep and knew he would goto her, no matter what name she called him by. They all stood just outside her room and watched as he walked over to her bed, slid off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. She turned to him and her injured arm went across his chest. Rick pulled the covers up over them both and tenderly kissed her forehead when she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Awww.." The eavesdroppers all sighed and Rick glared at them. Martha and Alexis blew him air kisses and waved a final good bye to him. The men of the group all just gave a manly kind of nod or salute as they turned to leave. Lanie just smiled as she thought to herself..'This may be just what they needed to get the ball rolling.'


	3. Chapter 3

Rick hardly slept at all that night. He had tried several times to ease out of the bed, but every time he did, Kate would tighten her hold on him and nuzzle in closer. So he lay there holding her like he had dreamed of doing for years, only she wasn't his..she was hurt..and she was confused.

As the hours passed, he tried to figure out what he was going to do. What exactly does this fantasy world she's living in right now consist of? Will she also remember her co-workers and family as their fictional characters in his books? Should he keep allowing her to kiss him? How long could he resist her?

A thousand questions raced through his mind and very few answers.

As dawn approached, Rick felt his cell phone vibrate. He had a message from Lanie.

- n the lobby.  
>-esplainie:)<p>

He hit the call button for the nurse and sent Lanie a reply.

-give me a sec..btw, luv ur sig  
>-Castle-<p>

The nurse came in and Rick informed her that he needed to go downstairs. She nodded her understanding and made her way to the opposite side of the bed. As Rick eased out from under Kate's arm, the nurse held onto it as if checking her pulse. Kate rolled towards her and Rick quietly exited the room.

"How was your night?" Lanie ask as she handed him the bag she had packed for Kate.

"Rough." he sighed as he took a seat in the lobby. "I had very little sleep."

Lanie took his hand as she sat beside him. "What can I do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Listen," Lanie began, "The boys will be here soon. They need to get a statement from her about the accident."

Rick raised his head and looked to her. "What if she doesn't recognize them?"

"Well, we can say that they are just detectives working on finding out who hit her." Lanie smiled as she finished explaining her plan. "I'll come in too. If she doesn't remember me, either as Lanie or Laura, I'll tell her I'm a reporter or something."

"Hey, that might work! I'll see you all in a little while then." A look of relief crossed Rick's face as he stood and turned to go back to Kate. "If she doesn't remember you, you could just tell the truth...you are Esposito's girlfriend."

Lanie tried to smack Rick but she was too slow. He called out in laughter as he made his way down the hall. "Esplainie.."

Kate was awake when he entered her room. "I just went to pick up some clothes for you." Rick said as he sat down her bag. He noticed the worried look on her face and had to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I just want to go home."

"I know you do. The doctor said he would be in here this morning to check you again, and you would probably be discharged before noon." Rick smiled at her as she reached out and took his hand. She pulled him closer to her and whispered against his lips.."Good morning."

'Oh damn...oh damn..she's going to kiss me again.' He thought. 'I can't keep doing this. What am I going to do?'

Just before her lips touched his, she turned her head to the door. "Roach!"

Rick turned and saw their friends at the door. Lanie stepped out from behind the boys and was fighting with everything in her not to rush to Kates side. She didn't have to fight long.

"Lauren" Kate all but whispered as she opened up her arms, inviting her in for a hug. Lanie practically ran to her.

"Girl, you scared us all there for a while. If you weren't already banged up, I'd smacka you."

When they released each other, Kate nodded to her team. "Ochoa, Raley, any leads on who hit me?"

Ryan took the lead, offering up all the info they had gotten from witnesses and the detectives that were working the case. "From what the witnesses say, you were running down the sidewalk and didn't seem to be paying much attention to traffic as you tried to cross the street. We know the make and model of the car, the tag number and we have a very good description of the driver. When we find him, he will pay."

"Thanks you guys." Kate smiled at her co-workers. "Just make sure you do it by the book, OK?"

The three of them nodded and said their goodbyes. As they exited her room, they noticed Josh preparing to enter. Lanie put a hand on Esposito's arm, "Hold up just a sec." She wanted to hear this.

"Can I help you?" Kate ask her former lover.

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I?" She glanced over to Rick and then the doctor.

Rick walked over to her side and couldn't help but smile a little as he looked at Josh. 'Maybe, at least for a little while, she is mine.' he thought as he took a seat beside her bed.

Josh seemed hurt as he looked to Rick and then to Kate. "No, I guess you wouldn't remember me. I was here last night when they brought you in. I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing."

Lanie had heard enough, she pulled the boys away from the door and the three of them high fived as they walked away smiling.

"I'll be doing a lot better once I get out of here." Kate smiled as she laced her fingers in Ricks.

Josh cleared his throat and bid them good day. Rick couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he watched him walk away, seemingly heartbroken.

The doctor came in right before noon and made a final examanation of Kate. He told her she was ready to be relesed but needed to take it easy for a few days. He warned them that if she started getting bad headaches, or if any cuts began to bleed again, they needed to return to the hospital.

A couple nurses came in to unhook her from the IV's and help her get dressed as Rick went to sign her release papers. Once he finished up, he texted his mother and Alexis, telling them he would call as soon as he and Kate were settled at the beach house.

As he placed the phone back into his pocket, he looked up to see Kate being pushed in a wheelchair towards him. "Take me home Rook."

"About that..." he stammered, "I was thinking we should goto my place in the Hamptons for a couple days. It will be easier for you to rest there."

"Jamie..." Kate whined.

"Listen to me for just a second, detective.." Rick found it rather hard to call her Nikki so he found other ways to address her when he spoke to her. "It will be quiet up there, and that's what you need right now. Look at it as a mini vacation, just you and me..."

"OK" She smiled as she interrupted him and reached for his hand. "I like the sound of that."

Rick cursed himself as he wheeled her out to his waiting car. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

****Are you guys still with me? I hope so, 'cause it's fixing to get to the good part. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry for the delay. This is a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it.

***For those of you that don't know, Victoria St. Claire is the penname Jameson Rook uses to write romance novels.

Kate slept the whole way there and Rick was grateful for that for a couple reasons. One, she needed the rest. And two, he didn't have to worry about fighting off her advances.

As he pulled into the driveway, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. "Nice place Mr. Jameson." Kate told him as he opened the front door and stepped aside to allow her entrance.

"My moonlighting as Victoria St. Claire, has proven to be very profitable." Rick said with a grin.

"Oh please tell me you have some of your, I mean, her books here. I would love to soak in a tub while reading some of those hot sex scenes."

"Afraid not, my dear." Rick said with a fake frown plastered to his face. "This is where I go to get away from everthing. I sometimes write here, but my library only contains books written by authors other than myself."

"Oh well, I guess we will have create our own hot sex scene then." Kate moved closer to Rick with ever word she spoke. Every step she made forward, he would make one backwards. Her intentions were crystal clear and her eyes were locked on his as she backed him against the wall.

Rick had a 'deer caught in the headlights' look as he realized he was pinned between the wall and her smokin' hot, firm body. She tiptoed up and whispered into his ear. "Tell me what you want." She pulled his earlobe into her warm mouth and then released it with a pop. The little devil on his left shoulder was begging him to just go with it, while the angel on his right warned him of the consequences of such an act of betrayal.

"Wait!" Rick growled out at her as she began kissing down his neck. "Umm.." he moaned as she sucked at his pulse point and ground her core into him. "I can't do this.." he tried again to gain control of the situation, but she was having none of that.

She placed her uninjured hand on his crotch and Rick couldn't help but buck his hips into her touch. He felt her smile against his skin as she rubbed him and felt him begin to harden beneath her palm. "Oh, I think you can." She kissed her way back up to his lips and he faltered. He opened his mouth to her and she accepted the invitation. Her tongue brushed past his teeth and met his in a sweet duel. Kate was riding his leg that she had purposely placed between hers, grinding and twisting, trying to create the friction she needed.

He could feel her heated center as she humped his leg and he lost a little more control. He reached around and grabbed her frim ass with both hands, and was now guiding her thrusts more towards his now throbbing hard-on.

"Yes!" Kate moaned as she began to unbutton his shirt. "Tell me how bad you want me."

His mind was in a haze due to her relentless kisses and touch. "Oh God..I want you so bad." He truthfully answered her.

She had his shirt open and began kissing down his chest. She flicked her tongue over his tiny nipple until it hardened, then sucked it into her mouth. "Make love to me Jamie."

And just like that, the spell was broken. He stood straighter and removed his hands from her ass, placing them on her shoulders. "Look at me."

When Kate looked up she noticed his breathing was as labored as hers. She had left a mark on his neck, his lips were swollen from her kisses, and his eyes looked...sad? "What's wrong?" Kate ask feeling hurt and confused. "I thought you wanted to be with me." She turned and walked over to the couch and sat down, trying to figure out what just happened.

Rick felt his heart breaking. He wants to be with her, with Kate, more than anything in the world. But she isn't Kate and he isn't Rick. Right now they are Nikki and Rook.

***Don't kill me for ending that scene like that...'cause you do wanna know what happens next don't ya? :)


	5. Chapter 5

***See, I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging long. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the cliffy I left yesterday.  
>Read at your own risk, this is a pretty steamy one :)<p>

Rick made his way over to her and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I want to be with you more than you know."

Kate slowly raised her head to look at him. "Then why did you stop?"

"I promised I would never hurt you in any way and you are injured right now so..we need to wait.. you need to eat, take your medicine, and rest."

"And then?" She questioned with that sexy smile that did him in.

Rick ran a hand through his hair as he answered truthfully. "When you are...you again, I will be more than happy to satisfy you in every way, every day for the rest of our lives if you still want me to."

Kate stood up from the couch and kissed his cheek. "You fix us something to eat , I'm gonna go soak in the tub."

As soon as she disappeared from his sight, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Lanie.  
>-How much medicine can I give her to help her sleep?<p>

Rick was preparing a salad to go along with the steaks and baked potatoes he had in the oven when his phone beeped, alerting him of a new message.  
>-If she is having trouble, it is safe to double the dose. If you are the one having trouble,<br>stop fighting it. :)

Kate returned to the kitchen after a long hot bath to find Rick putting their food on the table. "Smells delicious!"

Rick hadn't noticed her standing behind him and he jumped when she spoke. He turned around to invite her to dig in, but was immediatly rendered speechless at the sight before him. Kate had pulled her hair up into a bun but some long, damp, wavy locks clung to her neck. The old t-shirt she was wearing must be her favorite, it's so worn out you can almost see through it. He tried to pull his eyes away before he got himself into more trouble, but then he noticed her nipples.  
>'Oh God!..she's not wearing a bra!'<p>

Rick was cursing his lack of self control as he allowed his eyes to travel further down, paying attention to every little detail, after all..he is a writer. He noticed how the shirt seemed to be stuck to her body in areas that hadn't been completely dried off.

"Uh-humm" Kate cleared her throat and broke Rick's trance. "Take a picture, it will last longer."

He felt his face redden at being caught admiring her body. "Ha Ha very funny detective. I just..I mean, well..I'm sorry ok, I just didn't expect you to come out here like that."

Kate walked past him smiling, then started searching through the upper cabinets, looking for the glasses. "It's not like you haven't already seen me completely nude before."

Rick turned to ask her what she was looking for but once again fell under her spell. Everytime she would tiptoe and look into a wall cabinet, her shirt would rise up just enough for him to see a glimpse of her flawless flesh near the waistband of her shorts. He felt himself begin to harden again as he watched her barley there shorts rise with every reach she made. He could see the bottom curve of her perfectly rounded ass cheeks and it made him ache to hold them in his hands again. "Dammit!" He mumbled as he took a seat and lowered his head.

Kate spun around and watched him for a second. She noticed his eyes were closed, his breathing was irratic, and his pants were tented. Feeling pretty confident that her plan to make him give into her was working, she smiled as she ask where he kept the glasses.

He never rasied his head, nor opened his eyes when he answered. "One more cabinet to the left."

After retriving two glasses she moved over to the fridge to get something to drink and this time he didnt look. She would be bending over, giving him another opportunity to sneak a peek and he didn't know how much more he could take. He knew she was doing this on purpose and he felt guilty for so much already, so he decided to just keep himself busy and keep his eyes off her. He scooped them out some salad and cut open the baked potatoes while she dug around in the soda drawer.

Kate glanced over her shoulder with her ass still pointed directly at him. She noticed he still wasn't looking at her. "Coke good for you?"

He nodded and she held out a can for him as she took a seat next to him. "I feel like I could eat a horse. Hospital food is the worst!"

"Dig in then before it gets too cold." He finally looked over to her and gave her a small smile. She brought a hand up and cupped his cheek. Rick held up the hand that held his fork and pointed to her plate, insisting she eat. "It's almost time for your medicine and you can't take it on an empty stomach."

"Ok, Ok, I'm eating...Happy now?" Kate ask as she shoved a huge piece of steak in her mouth.

"Estatic." Rick kept his eyes on his food as they ate, but now she was using a different approach. She would moan or humm every time she took a bite of food. He was fighting with everthing in him not to look at her, knowing that if he got a visual to go along with the audio, he would be a goner. He quickly finished his food and took his dishes to the sink. "I'm going to take a quick shower. When you finish eating, do not do these dishes. Pick you out a movie from my DVD collection or find a book to read."

"Yes sir!" Kate shouted out, even giving him a salute as her passed behind her, headed to the bathroom.

Rick entered the master bathroom and let out a heavy sigh. This was so much harder than he thought it was going to be. He quickly undressed turned on the shower, and stepped under the warm spray. His shower was a huge walk in type, with no doors and several shower heads at differing heights. It felt wonderful. The water had a calming effect on him and he began to breath easier. Tomorrow will be better, he repeated to himself as he lathered up his body. When he reached his groin, he noticed he was still semi-hard. 'What the hell..' he thought as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began to slowly pump. He watched his hand as it stroked up and down and imagined it was Kate's hand. 'O Yes..Oh..soo good..'

He visualized her on her knees in front of him in the shower, squeezing his manhood and licking the head of it. His rhythum increased as he imagined her taking him into her mouth. Rick brought his left hand up and fingered his nipple until it hardened then he lightly pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes closed and his head dropped back as he enjoyed pleasuring himself while fantasizing about Kate. Feeling his orgasm nearing, he turned more towards the corner, bent his knees, and started thrusting into his palm. He looked down again and could see her deepthroating him, 'Don't stop..yes..just like that..' his ass cheeks clenched and he felt his balls tighten up. With just a few more quick thrusts, he shot his load onto the tile, one word leaving his lips.."Kate"

His calmness was shortlived as he heard the voice of the woman he had just whacked off to, coming from behind him."Who's Kate?"

***Too much smut?


	6. Chapter 6

***Short little update but I figure it's best to give you guys something to remeber me by everyday instead of longer chapters once a week. Also, the death threats are beginning to worry me :(  
>Just kidding.. I love you all. Everyone who has read and secretly enjoyed or hated and especially those who leave reviews or add alerts..LUV YUNS ALL BUNCHES!<p>

"Shit!" He screamed as he jumped to the furthest corner of the shower trying to hide his nudity and grabbed a towel to cover himself up. He walked out of the shower, turned off the water and looked at her. "How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to hear you call out another womans name while you jerked off." She glared at him, awaiting an explination. "Are you cheating on me, Rook?"

"Never, baby." He promised as he hugged her to him. "I could never be with another woman. You have my heart and soul, always."

Kate pushed against his chest and shook her head back and forth like trying to wake from a dream or something. "...Always..." She looked into his eyes as she spoke the one word that her and Rick repeated so many times to each other over the past year and he saw her confusion. He didn't know if she had repeated 'always' because she was looking for reassurance of his faithfulness, or was she remembering something...

Rick felt her knees give way and he tightened his hold on her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..I think I need to sit..kinda dizzy all of a sudden.."

He walked her back to his bed and sat her down. "Let me go get your medicine and a glass of water. You lie back and relax."

Kate nodded and did as he ask. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out what was happening. She remembers being turned on while she watched him in the shower, being mad when he called out the name of another woman, then confusion. Images flashed before her eyes and sounds echoed in her head but she couldn't make any sense of it.

Rick returned and held out several pills and a glass of water to her. She raised up, threw the pills in her mouth then chased them with a big gulp of water. "I'm not sure what happened in there." Kate motioned her head towards his bathroom. "I shouldn't have barged in on you anyways, but I couldn't figure out your remote..and I came to ask you about it...and then you said 'Kate' while you..when you..."

"Ssshh..It's nothing." Rick whispered as he pulled her up to stand beside him and pulled back the covers on the bed. "You misunderstood what I said when I..you know.."

"You didn't call out another womans name?" She begged him to put her mind at ease as she laid down.

"No." He answered truthfully again. "I called out your name. I always call out your name." Then he kissed her forehead. Even though she was still questioning many things, she somehow knew she could trust him, so she nodded and snuggled deeper under the covers.

Rick went to his dresser and pulled out some fresh boxers, crept off to the bathroom and put them on, then eased in beside her for the night. Unable to sleep for the longest time, he watched her toss and turn until she drifted off into a peacefull slumber then finally gave into the sandman himself, wondering what tomorrow may bring.

Dreams filled her sleep until she woke just before dawn. She opened her eyes and noticed a mans bare chest pressed against her cheek. His arms were wrapped securely around her and their legs were intertwined. Taking in a deep breath she relaxed when she recognized his scent and began tracing her fingers up his arm. She watched as he opened his eyes and nuzzeled his face into her hair. "Go back to sleep..it's early yet."

She ran her hand back down his arm, to his thigh, then under the sheet. His eyes flew wideopen when she grabbed his manhood and stroked it. As hard as he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop himself from hardening beneath her touch. He reached down and took hold of her hand. "Please don't torture me."

"I don't want to wait any longer." Kate whispered as she kissed his neck and continued to rub his erection. "I am bruised, my wrist and head hurt, but I want to be with you." She then grabbed his wrist and placed his hand between her thighs. "I need to be with you."

"Oh God!" Rick moaned as her felt how wet she was. "We can't..please..listen to me.."

"I love you." Kate admitted as she crushed her lips to his.

The woman of his dreams was professing her love for him and he couldn't do anything about it. 'Why?..Why?..Why?' Rick rambled on and on in his brain, wondering what he had done that was so bad to deserve this kind of punishment.

He raised up in the bed and look deep into her darkened eyes. "Please believe me when I say this..I want to be with you more than anything. And you saying that you love me is something I have wanted to hear for so long, but you just suffered a head injury, along with other scrapes and bangs. You are not yourself right now, so it's best we wait."

"Do you love me?" She ask as she raised up to be eye to eye with him.

"Yes." He whispered and closed his eyes. "With all my heart."

She slowly closed the gap between them and whispered as her lips touched his. "Castle.."

***Duun dun duh... :)


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry for the delay, but I was sick all weekend. I rushed through this as fast as I could, don't know if it will be up to the standards of the previous chapters. Let me know if I let you down, I can handle it. I think..

"Kate?" Rick shouted as he jumped off the bed. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, he turned his back to her and looked around the room for something to cover himself with. He had went to bed last night in only boxers and they did very little to hide his current state of arousal.

"What..when..how..I'm sorry Kate..please don't be mad at me.." Rick stammered as he paced the bedroom floor, finally locating a robe and wrapped it tightly around his body.

"Rick.." Kate whispered as she held out a hand to him. "Come here."

He made his way to the bedside and sat beside her, refusing to look at her as she spoke to him. He felt like he had taken advantage of her, and embarrassed for what she had witnessed earlier in the shower, he couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes as she caressed his hand.

"I remember." She whispered as she squeezed his hand, "I remember everything." Kate touched her hand to his face as she continued, " And, I should be the one apologizing to you. "

"Kate," Rick whispered as he finally looked at her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were confused...I'm the one who took advantage of the situation, and for that, I'm truly sorry."

Kate leaned into him and brushed her lips over his. "You didn't do anything I didn't want yo to do." She chuckled then added, "Actually, you did do something I didn't want you to do...you stopped." Her lips found his again and she moaned into his mouth as she removed the belt from his robe.

Rick grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap as their tongues began to duel. 'Nikki Heat has nothing on Kate Beckett', Rick thought as his hands worked their way under her t-shirt. Kate was grinding against him, ravishing his neck as she slid his robe off.

He cupped her breast and she arched into his hands, she raised her arms above her head and he slowly slid the shirt up, kissing the valley between her breast then her neck as he tossed the shirt to the floor.

"Yes, Castle.." Kate purred as he licked her nipples and his hands dug into the flesh of her hips, holding her against him. He suddenly became aware that his manhood had escaped the fly of his boxers when she twisted against him again and he felt her moisture touch his bare cock. "God..Kate..so wet.."

"DAD!...DAD!...DAD!..." Rick's cellphone screamed to him from across the room.

"That's Alexis.." He said between kisses. "I need to get it."

Kate laughed as she removed her legs from around his waist, allowing him to get up. "Tell her I said hey."

Once he located his phone, he pressed 'Call' under Alexis' name. She picked up immediatly. "Hey pumpkin. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to call and let you know that they aressted the guy that hit Kate." The teen announced excitedly. "How is she doing?"

"She's fine..She told me to tell you she says hey."

"So..she's back? She remembers?" Alexis held her breath as she waited for her father to reply.

"Yes, and she's fine. Listen, I need to go. Lanie and the guys will probably be calling soon to check in and I better start packing, looks like we will be home sooner than I thought...OK, I will.. Love you too pumpkin. Bye."

Rick turned back towards the bed and saw Kate streatched out on her side, completely nude, smiling as she patted the bed beside her. She noticed how the tent in his shorts rose and fell as his heart pumped blood to his erection, and she bit down on her lower lip to supress a groan.

"Alexis said they aressted the guy that ran you over, and uh..she wanted me to tell you she's glad you are ok and she loves you." Rick rambled out as he retied his robe. "They guys will be calling soon and we need to get ready."

"What's wrong?" Kate ask. "Why are you avoiding me now?"

"I'm not avoiding you, Kate. It's just...this can't happen." He said as he motioned between the two of them.

"Why not Castle?" She shouted as she got up in his face. "Talk to me dammit!" Using her cop voice, she poked his chest in anger. "You promised me all these things last night, about how you would be there for me always, that you love me with your whole heart and soul."

"That's all true, Kate..Everything I said to you is true...but"

"But what? Spit it out Castle! Why can't we be together?"

One word left his lips as he looked deep into her eyes. "Josh."

He felt her relax and a smile spread across her face. "We broke up about two months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rick reached up to caress her face, and she leaned into his touch.

"I guess I didn't tell you because I knew what would happen, and I wasn't ready to deal with that yet." She admitted as she pulled him back towards the bed.

"And now you are? What changed your mind all of a sudden detective?" The desire that filled his eyes just moments before, was now masked by questions.

"You did." She whispered against his lips and once again freed him from his robe. "Last night, when my memory returned to me in the form of dreams, I realized you were always there. And when I woke up this morning in your arms, I felt safe."

"Pah..na..na..nun..na..nun..nah..nun..nah..Pah..na..na..nun..na..nah.." Rick's phone once again rang out, but this time he chose to ignore it.

"It's Esposito, he can leave a message." Rick said as he joined her on the bed. Their phones began to take turns beeping and ringing but they didn't care. "I do love you Kate Beckett."

"And I love you Richard Castle." Kate said as she removed his boxers. "Make love to me, my one and done."

"Always." Rick promised as he positioned himself above her and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Her hands dug into his hair and her tongue plunged into his mouth. She pulled one leg up, to create some friction between their sexes, and her hips copied the actions of her mouth.

Rick lightly ran his hand down her side, avoiding her bruises as he made his way to her heat. He slowly inserted one finger and they both let out a gasp. Kate raised her injured arm above her head and closed her eyes as Rick nibbled down her chest. In and out, shallow than deep, his single finger pumped into her core, then he added another. "Yes! Castle..more.."

His mouth left her breast and her body quivered as he neared her navel and she felt him smile against her skin. She bucked off the bed when he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and she twisted beneath him, craving attention a little further south.

Rick withdrew his moistened fingers and licked her juices from them. Kate watched as he did this and it turned her on more. He noticed her watching him intently so he repeated the process. Pushing into her again, he went as deep into her as his fingers would go.."GOD! YESS! soo good.." Kate moaned and raised her ass off the bed, begging for more.

This time, when he pulled out of her, he massaged some of her juices onto her swolled nub, then eased his mouth down to her as his still moist hand traveled back up her body. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to her lips. She could smell her arousal on his fingers and she pulled them into her mouth, tasting herself.

Rick could tell she was close and when she began to roughly suck his fingers, so he did the same to her nether region. She released his hand and took hold of his hair as she felt herself begin to fall. Rick lightly squeezed a nipple between his finger and thumb as he sucked harder and harder on her clit.

"AHHH!.." Kate screamed and her body quaked violently as she rode out her orgasm. "Rick..oh God..yesss..."

Rick removed his mouth from her sensitve bud and eased his fingers back inside, wanting to feel her walls as they contracted. "Kate, I can't hold out much longer.." He moaned as he felt her inner muscles gripping his fingers.

Kate quickly sat up and spun around, pinning him beneath her. She crushed her lips to his and spoke unevenly as she trailed kisses down his neck. "Soo good..umm..more.." Tilting her ass up into the air as she pushed backwards, aligned his cock up perfectly to her still throbbing core.

Rick eased the head into her opening and she reangled her hips then sat back on him. His hands dug into her hips, trying to hold her still, taking a moment to gain some control. Kate was wanting none of that, she raised herself up, braceing her hands on his chest, and took him in as deep as he could go.

"Please, hold still for just a minute Kate. It's too much..feels too good.." He pleaded with her as he took deep claming breaths. When he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling down at him, then he nodded. Kate began to move her hips back and forth, relaxing her inner muscles and just enjoying the feeling of him being deep inside her. The movement, though small, quickly had her humming and arching her back.

Rick pulled her to his chest and rolled them over, swapping positions. He now looked down at her as he grasp her thigh and pulled her leg up higher, creating a better angle for both of them. He softly kissed her lips as he pushed in deeper, hitting all the right spots. "I love you so much Kate." Rick confessed as he pulled out, making sure to hit her g-spot during his retreat, then paused.

"Love you too.." Kate moaned and her eyes filled with tears. "Don't stop..don't ever stop.."

"Never stop." Rick promised as he set a faster rythum. "God! You're so perfect...so beautiful..so strong.." He puncuated every statement with a deep thrust.

"Rick!" Kate screamed out and wrapped her good arm around his neck, holding him tight to her as she fell.

"Yes..damn..soo tight.." Rick made a few more thrusts until he followed her over the edge, then eventually stilled, holding his weight off her but not breaking their union. He brushed her hair away from her face and they just looked at each other, smiling.

After a few chaste kisses and words of admiration, Rick eased out of her and sat up on the edge of the bed. he reached for his phone and laughed. "Ten new text messages and three missed calls."

Kate rolled to her side and found her phone. "Same here."

They fell back onto the bed as they read the texts aloud to each other and laughed as they devised a plan to deal with the busy bodies of the 12th.

***More?


	8. Chapter 8

****Some people may say that my spelling sucks, I have no understanding of grammer, and my characters may not be portrayed they way they think they should be, well then, I say 'boo-hoo', don't read my stories. I am not even trying to pretend to be a writer, I only do this for fun as I have stated before. Another thing I would like to say is, one good review means more to me than twenty bad ones. To everyone that has let me know how much they enjoy my stories, by leaving a review or adding an alert, even those of you that didn't take the time to do either, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

"Listen to this one from Eposito." Rick chuckled as he read the text aloud. "Bro, don't hold out on us. How much 'Heat' was there last night?"

"Most of mine are just the 'Glad you're ok, see you soon.' kind of thing." Kate said as she scrolled through her messages. She smiled and shook her head as she opened the first one from Lanie.

"She packed you a sexy nighty?" Rick raised an eyebrow as he leaned in closer to read the rest of the message.

"Castle! Stop reading over my shoulder!"

"Read them to me then." He pouted and leaned back against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine, you big baby." Kate scooted in between Ricks legs and leaned back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and listened as she read off the rest of the messages.

'-Call me ASAP!'

'-Answer your phone!'

'-Are you feeling better today?' Kate turned her head and spoke softly. "That last one was from Josh."

Rick groaned and closed his eyes. "Are you going to reply?"

Kate thought for a moment then typed out a short but meaningful message to Josh.

'-A little sore and tired, but Castle is taking great care of me.'

She smiled up at Rick and let him read what she wrote before she hit send. "We should send something like that to the rest of the gang." Rick said as he began pressing buttons on his phone.

"Castle!"

"Ok, fine, can I at least send the guys this?" He said as he held his phone just out of her reach and turned it around, letting her see the picture he had taken a few minutes earlier.

"HELL NO!" Kate yelled as she saw that he had snapped a picture of her while she was fiddeling with her phone, barely covered by a sheet and lying against his chest. "Give me the damn phone Castle!"

"Ask me nicely and I may consider it." Rick quipped with a bit of a cocky attitude.

Kate smiled and calmy began to speak. "Richard Alexander Rogers, if you don't hand over that phone right now, I will never have sex with you again." She held out her hand, still smiling.

Rick wasted no time in handing her his phone. "I would have never sent it Kate. You should know me better than that."

"I know, and it is a nice picture, but we can't take the chance of someone else seeing it." She told him as she studied the photo then deleted it.

Rick sighed, nodded his head in agreement, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to call my mother. You need to make a couple phone calls yourself. Then, maybe we could take a shower," he kissed her cheek " together, " kissed her neck "and have a little fun before we head home."

Kate couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Mmm, maybe we should tell your everyone not to expect us home until sometime tomorrow."

Rick bit his lower lip, kissed her quickly, then took his phone back from her and dialed his mother.

Martha answered the phone sounding still half alseep. "Richard? Darling is something wrong?"

"No, everything's great mother. Kate just wanted to stay another day up here, and get more rest, so I was calling to let you know not to expect us until tomorrow."

Kate began kissing up his neck and he felt her smile against his skin when he said 'rest'. When he felt her hand easing towards his crotch, his voice changed and he gave her an evil look.

"Ok, mother, we will." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand so his mother wouldn't hear the moans Kate was making as she stroked him. That act only spurred her on more. She bent over and replaced her hand with her mouth and then he growled.

"What? Oh that noise? I just uh, I stubbed my toe and had to bite back a curse word." He lied to his mother and Kate couldn't help but giggle. He placed his hand between his erection and her mouth, and when she looked up at him he shook his head back and forth, begging her to wait.

"Tell Alexis I will call when we head out. I have to go make breakfast now so, goodbye mother, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As soon as he ended the call, he pounced on Kate. "You are a evil, evil woman Kate Beckett."

Kate laughed as he tickled her softly, always aware of her bruises and scrapes. "Breakfast sounds like a very good idea Castle." She whispered as the sound of her belly growling echoed through the room.

He kissed her one last time before he got up from the bed. "Make your calls dear, I will make us something to eat." He located his boxers, pulled them on, then headed to the kitchen.

Kate couldn't hold back the smile as she stretched out on the bed and opened up her phone. Lanie answered in typical Lanie fashion. "Girl! I have been worried sick! What took you so long to call me back? Alexis called us after she talked to Castle,

"Lanie." Kate tried to interrupt her friends rambling.

"Oh my God, why didn't I think of that before?" The ME's voice had a sort of lilt to it as she envisioned just exactly what had happened to delay her best friend from calling her. "You and writer-boy finally bumped uglies didn't you?"

Kate rolled her eyes and saw Rick approaching the bed with a revengeful look about him. "Uh, Lanie, I gotta go." Rick smiled up at her as he kissed his way up her legs.

She was good, her voice gave very little away as Rick tortured her while she was on the phone to her friend. "Tell the boys that I called, and that, uhh, " She paused to take in a deep breath as Rick palmed her heat, his fingers inching closer and closer to her opening. "we will be staying here another day." Now he was getting to her, he bit down on her thigh lightly and she purred as he slid a finger into her.

Her hips raised off the bed on their own accord and he eased in a second digit. "You heard what?" Kate glared at Rick but he only smiled back at her as she tried to explain the sound Lanie had apparently heard. 'Revenge is sweet.' He mouthed to her as worked his fingers in and out. "No, I have something tickling my throat."

"Right, like I believe that." Lanie's voice had a 'I know what you're doing' tone to it as she said her good-byes and hung up.

"I thought you were making breakfast."

"There's nothing in there that I want." Rick told her and Kate shivered when she felt his lips brush against her clit as he spoke, his fingers keeping a steady, shallow rhythm, in and out.

"What do you want, Castle?" Kate knew the answer to that question, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"You." His eyes darted up to hers and he could see the love she held for him, blurred by tears that threatened to fall.

"Rick, please."

"Please what?"

"Stop torturing me."

He kissed her swollen nub as he plunged his fingers deeper into her.

"YES!" Kate hissed as her back arched and her hand dug into his hair, holding him right where she wantd him.

"So hot Kate, so wet, and so tight." He murmured words of praise while teasing her folds with his stiffened tongue, then he flattened it and licked her from where his fingers were buried into her, up then down each fold, and finally sucked her clit into his mouth.

"God yes! Don't stop! Oh Rick!" Kate fisted his hair as he expertly pleasured her. His long, thick fingers drove deep inside her a couple more times, then he eased them out, finding her G-spot very swollen, more than ready to be stimulated.

"Cum for me Kate." He nudged her textured patch of vaginal muscle and she called out to him again. He repositioned his fingers and his nudges turned into a running man motion, his licking and sucking became more feverish.

He felt her walls begin to squeeze around his fingers so he reached up with his other hand and applied pressure above her pubic bone. "OH GOD!" Kate screamed out as he took her higher than any man had ever done. "RICK!" She belted out again as she fell and Rick slowed his ministrations, watching her as he eased her down from a very powerful and messy orgasm.

"Kate, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed." Tiny aftershocks still shook her body as he kissed his way up to her lips. "I love you."

"And I love you." Kate pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. As she twisted around, trying to get above him, her leg moved into a rather large wet spot on the bed. "What the hell?" She exclaimed as she pulled her leg away.

"We can change the sheets later, Kate." Rick rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him.'

Kate turned to see the mess she had made on his sheets and she blushed. She wanted to apologize or say something and Rick felt her tense up. "You've never done that before, have you?" He ask as he pulled her closer to him. She felt so embarrassed, she couldn't look him in the eyes, she just shook her head, no.

"Look at me, please." He tilted her head up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Just when I think I couldn't possibly be any happier, you go and prove me wrong."

Kate finally opened her eyes and he could see she still felt embarrassed. "To know that no man has ever taken the time to know you in such a way is, well, it's sad really. On the other hand, it's a very good thing for me. I was the first to give you a truely, mind blowing orgasm."

"Another boost to your ego, that's just all we need." Kate laughed and relaxed into his embrace.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Kate. And I think I want to do it again."

"That could be arranged." She smiled as she adjusted her hips and felt him ready at her entrance. Teasing kisses turned into a full blown make out session. A pattern of nips followed by deeply penetrating tongues, quickly had their lower bodies mimicking their mouths.

Each lover moaned into the others mouth over and over as he inched into her. Once he was fully engulfed by her, he stilled. Kate kissed him deeply then pushed up off his chest to sit high atop him. "Oh, Kate." Rick growled out as he felt himself being pulled in deeper by her.

She twisted her hips and began to rock slowly back and forth. The feeling was almost unbearable for both of them, so she raised herself up then eased back down. "Again." Rick requested and she fell back onto his chest. This time, when she raised up off him, he followed and grabbed ahold of her thighs, holding her into position.

He lowered his hips and then rammed back home quite forcefully. "Yes!" They both voiced out in agreement repeatedly as he made the same move over and over. The pace was becoming erratic and kissing was almost impossible as they neared climax.

"Almost there." Kate sighed and dug her nails into his chest, as she arched her back and nibbled his neck.

"Just let go, Kate. I'm right with you, always."

That did it. One simple little word held so much meaning for the two of them, they flew over the edge together. Rick felt her begin to shutter and pumped faster into her. She tightened down on him and he pushed into her as deep as possible. Her vaginal muscles milked every drop of seed from him as they slowed to a stop.

Kate tried to roll off him but he held her tight. "Just a few more minutes please."

She only nodded into his chest as she feared words were unobtainable at the moment. They lay that way until their breathing had returned to normal and the twitches had subsided. Rick kissed the top of her head and Kate made a motion to get up.

"I need to call my dad and take a shower."

"You need me to wash your back?" Rick grinned up at her.

"Seriously, Castle!" She gave his chest a slap as she stood up. "I'll make you a deal. Put these sheets in the washer while I talk to my dad, then we can wash each other's backs."

He jerked the sheets off the bed and wadded them up in his arms, leaned into her as she opened her phone and kissed her cheek. "Deal!"


	9. Chapter 9

***OK, I am now looking for a Beta Reader. I would prefer to have someone that watches both Bones and Castle so if anyone is interested or knows someone that would be willing to help, please let me know. Sorry for the delay in updating, but I just couldn't find the time to write.

It was getting late in the evening when Rick pulled Kate closer to him and began nibbling her neck. "So, I've been thinking... we should throw a big party and announce to everyone that we are in love and.."

"No way Castle, that's not gonna happen."

Rick pulled his lips away from her skin to give her his hurt look. "How about a little party?"

"How about this... we sneak home tonight, inform your mother and Alexis about the change in our relationship, and take things from there."

Like a man on a mission, Rick quickly stood up and began dressing. "Get a move on Detective, we have a long drive ahead of us."

They were packed and headed out the door before it even got dark out. As the pulled onto the interstate, Kate took Rick's hand and laced her fingers in his. "I thought you would put up more of a fight with me for wanting to leave sooner."

Rick brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "I can't wait to tell Alexis and mother about us. They are going to almost as happy as I am about it."

"You think so Castle?"

"I know so Beckett! You just wait, when they find out that we finally admitted our feelings to each other, they will have you moved in before dawn."

Kate turned her face towards the door not wanting him to see her tears. "What if you're wrong."

"Listen to me Kate, I have listened to them take your side for years, telling me not to mess this up. They want us to be together and they will be ecstatic when they find out that we finally are."

Kate nodded but didn't turn her face from the window. She watched as the landscape changed and they neared home in silence.

They pulled into his parking garage and exited the vehicle, walking towards the elevator hand in hand. "Are you ready for this?" Rick ask as they rode the lift to his floor.

Kate took in a deep breath as the elevator doors opened up and gripped his hand tight. "As long as you are beside me, I am ready for anything."

Rick opened the door to his loft and sat their bags down. "Mother, Alexis...we're home. Hello? Anybody here?"

"Richard!" Martha walked out from the kitchen holding a takeout menu. "I thought you said you wouldn't be home until tomorrow."

Kate eased past Rick and Martha held her arms open in invitation, enveloping her in a hug. "Kate my dear, we are all so glad you are feeling better. You had us worried there for a little while."

"Thanks Martha," Kate began, "I should have been more careful crossing the street."

Rick made his way to the bottom of the stairs and called out for Alexis. "Dad! Kate!" The youngest Castle descended the stairs quickly and wrapped her arms around the two of them. "You're home early."

Rick kissed his daughters forehead and motioned for his mother and Alexis to take a seat. "Kate and I have something to tell you."

The two redheads sat side by side on the sofa, smiling because they had a feeling what this was about. They noted how the two stepped closer to each other and that their hands were clasp together as Rick took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Kate and I would like for you to be the first to know...we have finally admitted our feeling for each other."

"It's about damn time!" Martha jumped up and hugged both of them as Alexis just sat there, in shock.

Kate noticed how the teenager just sat there, staring off into space so she went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alexis, I want you to know that I love your father. And I love you. If you are uncomfortable about this, then we will..."

"No! It's not that, I'm just so excited I don't know what to say." Alexis reached her arms out and pulled Kate to her chest. "I have waited for this moment for a long time and I prayed that dad wouldn't screw it up and push you away."

Kate tensed when Alexis hugged her a little too tightly and the teenager quickly pulled away, with an apologetic look on her face. "It's ok Alexis, it would have hurt me more if you had been less emotional."

Alexis nodded and lightly wrapped her arms back around the Detective. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too, Alexis."

Rick and Martha watched as Kate and Alexis shared a beautiful moment. "This calls for a celebration. Richard, unlock the cabinet holding the good stuff, I'll get the glasses."

"Juice for me." Kate announced. "I'm am on some pretty powerful pain medications."

"And I'm still underage." Alexis added.

"Juice for the whole family then." Martha quickly stated.

"Family." Kate whispered as she stepped closer to Rick.

"To family." Rick announced and held out his glass. They all nodded and clinked glasses then downed their juice.

"I was just about to order some food." Martha announced as she went back to retrieve the menus. "What shall it be kiddos?"

An hour later, while the three women cleared the mess, Alexis spoke up. "You are staying the night aren't you Kate?"

Kate blushed and look over to Rick who was grinning from ear to ear and gave her an 'I told you so' look. "I, uh...if that's ok with you two, then yes, I'd love to stay."

"It's more than ok dear," Martha blurted out. "if it was up to us, we would be moving your stuff in as we speak."

Rick stood up and went over to join the three most important people in his life. "Kate, why don't you go run yourself a nice hot bath, I'll bring in your medicine shortly."

"That sounds wonderful, will you bring me a book to read?"

Rick pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "Anything for you, my love. Which book would you like?"

She never even turned her head as she walked towards his bedroom. "Surprise me."


	10. Chapter 10

Kate had just eased into the tub when she heard Rick knock at the door. She chuckled as she told him to come in. He held a book under one arm, her medicine and a glass of water in his hands. She raised up to take the glass from him and heard him sigh as he watched the patch of bubbles slowly slide down her chest. A smile crept upon her lips and she sat up straighter just to mess with him a little more.

"Good lord woman..." Rick growled as he handed her the pills and water. "If you don't want company in there, you better take this and let me go."

She quickly downed her medicine and handed him back the empty glass. "We can't have that, not with your mother and daughter in the next room, so just hand me the book and go."

Rick gave her his sad face as he handed the book to her. "Don't you want me to read to you?"

"Castle, I just finished reading this book for the third time right before I had my accident." Kate told him when she noticed the book he had brought her was none other than 'Naked Heat'.

"That explains a lot about your actions the past couple days then." He knelt down and leaned into her face, his hand played with the bubbles that floated near her breast. "You had just read the ending, where Nikki comes home to her apartment and finds Rook sitting at the dinning table working on his article." His hand dipped beneath the bubbles and lightly touched her chest with his fingertips as he continued his monologue. "Nikki walked over to Rook and laced her arms around his neck." His voice was almost a whisper as his wet, soapy fingers traveled up her neck. Kate closed her eyes and leaned her face into his touch when he cupped her cheek. "Rook then says if he'd known he wasn't going to get any work done he wouldn't have came over. Then he tilted his face to hers and they kissed."

Kate felt the soft touch of his lips on hers as he acted out the words he had just spoken. Her body tingled when his tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him immediately. The kiss grew in intensity and his hand slipped back below the suds, teasing her nipple until he felt it harden.

"Castle..." Kate moaned out his name when she felt his hand move over to the other breast. "We can't do this...your mother and Alexis..."

"I know, but I as soon as they go to bed, we are finishing this." He gave her a quick kiss then got up, dried his hand, and left her alone to enjoy her bubble bath.

Martha and Alexis were sitting at the bar grinning at him as he walked up to them. "I thought you were taking that book in for Kate to read." Alexis said when she noticed he still had it in his hand.

"She uh, she changed her mind about reading."

"Poor thing must be exhausted." Martha muttered as she glanced over at Alexis and they shared a chuckle.

"Yeah dad, so take it easy on her for a while. You guys can make up for lost time once she is fully re cooperated."

"Me take it easy on her?" Rick just shook his head as the two red heads continued to smile at him. "You should be having this talk with Kate, not me. She's the one that..."

"AHH!" Alexis squealed and covered her ears to drown out her father's voice. "La la la la lah.."

Rick placed his hands over his daughters and pulled them away from her ears. "I was just going to say that she's the one that insisted on us coming home tonight instead of relaxing Oceanside for one more day."

Alexis tiptoed and kissed her father's cheek. "Love you daddy, goodnight."

"I guess I should go on up also." Martha announced when she saw Kate emerge from the master bedroom. "Sleep tight everyone."

Three voices called back to the her, bidding her a goodnight as she sauntered up the stairs to her room. Then Alexis walked over to Kate and placed a hand on her forearm. "Nite Kate, Love you."

Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis and gave her a little squeeze. "Love you too Lex. Goodnight."

Rick now stood by Kate's side as they watched the youngest Castle make her way up the stairs and he put an arm around her waist. "What do you say about turning in for the night as well Detective?"

She turned in his embrace and touched her lips to his briefly. "I say that's a wonderful idea."


	11. Chapter 11

***I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story but we have been being hammered by violent storms lately, causing power outages and loss of Internet. This is the final chapter to this story and it's a long one. I hope guys can forgive me for taking so long to get it to . I thank each and every person that has read my story, and to those of you that took the time to leave a review or helpful criticism... I want you to know that I greatly appreciate every word.

***As for the unidentified person mocking my story, thank you. Even though you ridiculed my grammar and just out and out made fun of the whole thing, you read it AND you brought it to the attention of others who may have not ever read it if it weren't for you. The only reason I post my stories is because I want to share my ideas with people that love the show, not to show how literate I am.

They exchanged soft kisses as they walked back towards his bedroom side by side. Her arm was around his waist and his was over her shoulder. As soon as they entered his room, Rick turned to close the door behind them and then walked into the bathroom. Kate stood at the edge of the bed watching as he turned on the light above the vanity and then return to her side. He picked up a remote that was on the nightstand and pressed a button, the room suddenly darkened. The light from the bathroom dimly lit the area surrounding them much like sunrise through curtains. He pressed another button and soft music began to play.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." Rick whispered as he reached for her hand. "I have wanted this for so long." He pulled her close to his body and they began to sway to the music. "OUCH!" Rick squeaked out when he felt Kate pinch him.

"I just wanted you to know that you are not dreaming." She laughed out at him. "I'm really here, you're really here, and soon we will be over there." Kate nodded her head towards the huge bed and smiled up at him.

Rick leaned in and just as their lips met, the music changed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he softly sang the first words of the sensual song to her.

'I've been lovin' you... too long... to stop now.'

Kate placed her hand on his cheek and her eyes filled with tears. "Don't ever stop."

"Never." He breathed against her lips as he wiped the moisture from her face where a couple tears had fallen. "I will always love you Kate." His lips crashed against hers and they began a new dance. One that only lovers know.

One of his hands eased down to begin unbuttoning her blouse and the other pressed against the small of her back, holding her tightly to him. She used both hands to quickly open his shirt and moaned into his mouth when her hands were finally able to feel his bare skin. They parted slightly and simultaneously brushed the shirt off each others shoulders, letting them fall to the floor. Kate popped the button on Rick's pants and he kissed his way down her neck as she eased his zipper down. Her small hands slid between his jeans and boxers, eased around to his backside and grabbed two handfuls of his perfectly rounded ass. Kate moaned and threw her head back when she felt Rick's tongue sneak under her bra, seeking out her nipple.

Rick unclasp her bra and slid it off her shoulders as his mouth continued to tease her chest, avoiding the most erogenous areas. Kate laughed at him when he stumbled while kicking his shoes off without removing his lips from her flesh. Her laughter only turned him on more and she felt him smile against her skin as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. Rick covered her nipple with his lips and lightly sucked it into his warm mouth and Kate inhaled sharply. His hands cupped her breast, massaging them as his mouth moved from one to the other, gradually increasing the pace and suction.

Kate had dreamed of being with Richard Castle like this for a long time, even before she met him, but words cannot describe what it's actually like to be with him. He worships her with his eyes, his hands, and his mouth. Every touch, every kiss is a vow of his affection for her and she mimics his actions, proving her love to him without uttering a word.

Rick ground his erection against her as his lips caressed her neck. His hands reached around to cup her ass and pull her closer and he kissed her deeply as he rocked his hips against hers. Kate drug her nails down his back and threw her head back in ecstasy, her need for him increasing by the second. Rick bent his knees and Kate rubbed her core against his thigh as his lips covered her nipple again. He sucked harder this time and Kate knew he was going to leave a mark but she didn't care.

"Yes!" Kate arched into him, enjoying the sweet torture he was inflicting, but craving more. She didn't have to tell him, she didn't have to guide him, he knew what she wanted... he always knew.

She felt his hand release the snap of her jeans and her body quivered in anticipation. His lips found hers again as he eased the zipper down and Kate bit down rather roughly on his lip when he reached in and cupped her heat. When she felt his body tense up, she pulled her mouth away from his and looked to see a small spot of blood on his lower lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for that." Rick smiled at her then crashed his lips to hers forcefully. His hands gripped her hips almost painfully and the stubble on his face scratched her delicate skin as he passionately kissed her. "You losing control under me, because of me, is my new favorite fantasy."

Kate kissed his neck as she slid his boxers off his hips. "Then get me under you Castle."

He nodded like a six year old that had just been ask if they wanted to go to Disney World as he knelt down to remove her shoes and socks. Kate sat down on the bed and watched as he tucked her socks into the shoes then slid them under the bed. His hand traveled back up her legs, until he reached the waistband of her jeans. She laid back on the bed and raised her hips, his lips hovering over her stomach as he slid off her pants.

As soon as he tossed that garment to the floor, his hands were on her panties and his mouth drew closer to her core. She arched higher off the bed, wanting to feel his lips on her most sensitive spot. Rick bit down on the flesh covered by a nicely trimmed patch of hair as he quickly removed her underwear.

"Rick please, quit teasing me."

Rick licked her heat once just to get a taste then he climbed up onto the bed with her. His big strong body covered her small one as he positioned himself between her thighs. His hand slowly moved up her leg and stopped just at her entrance. He could feel the heat coming off her and smell her arousal before he even entered her. Slowly he inched a finger into her and the both moaned at the intensity of the feeling.

Kate hooked a leg over Ricks, pressed a hand against his chest and flipped them to where she could now take control. She wasted no time in grabbing his erection and placing it right where they both desperately wanted it to be. As she eased down on him, he threw his head back and gripped her hips tighter. "Oh God, yes!" He exclaimed as she engulfed him fully.

Rick watched in awe as she rode him, alternating her movements from up and down to more of a circular motion. Her breast swayed in front of his face as she moved above him and he couldn't stand to play by her rules any longer. He swiftly flipped them back over and hiked her leg up over the small of his back for a better angle then slowly thrust into her as deep as he could go. "More!" Kate voiced her desire and he obliged her. He thrust into her over and over, hitting her deep spot each time he stroked in and her G-spot every time he eased out. He set a slow but deep rhythm, enjoying the faces and sounds she made as she neared her climax.

"Come for me baby." He growled into her ear just before he placed a hand between their joined bodies, his thumb lightly rubbing her clit as he sped up his thrusts.

Kate dug her fingernails into his back as she tried to urge him deeper and her hips moved from side to side to increase the friction between his thumb and her clit. Her inner muscles gripped him tighter as she reached the peak and he pressed down with his fingers, just above where his thumb flicked back and forth on her sensitive nub.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God! Rickkk!" Kate shook violently beneath him as she succumbed to a powerful orgasm. Rick slowed his movements but continued to kiss her chest and neck, whispering words of adoration as he continued to pleasure her.

Rick removed his hand from her swollen, still throbbing trigger, and cupped her face. He spoke one word to her before their lips touched. "Again."

She wasn't sure if he meant it as a question or a promise but she nodded her head as an answer no matter which way he meant it. The kisses were softer now but increased in passion. They slowly made love now, hands tickled flesh instead of gripping it, soft moans replaced intellectual words, and together they floated over the edge of ecstasy.

Rick rolled onto his back and Kate turned to her side. She propped up on her elbow and watched his chest as he took in deep breaths and exhaled loudly. When his breathing began to return to normal, he opened his eyes and noticed her staring at him. "What?" He questioned as he turned to face her.

Kate smiled and leaned in closer, her lips nearly touching his. "I love you." Her admission was quickly followed by a tender kiss. Rick pulled her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Kate."

"Nite, Rick."

"Until tomorrow, my dear. May your dreams be filled with pleasant memories and..."

"Can't you just say goodnight?" Kate laughed as she interrupted his babbling.

"I'm a writer you know, words are my thing."

Kate swatted his chest and tilted her head up, kissing him softly once more then snuggled in closer. "Goodnight."

"Great night Kate."

He felt her smile against his chest and heard her whisper. "Perfect night." They both fell asleep quickly and soundly.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee was what first stirred Kate. She smiled and stretched, turned over to Rick and kissed his cheek. "I believe your daughter is preparing breakfast."

"Good morning beautiful." Rick whispered as he turned his head towards hers for a proper kiss.

Kate wanted to deepen the kiss but instead, she pulled away from him and smiled when she heard his growl of disappointment. She made he way over to the dresser and felt him come up behind her as she pulled on her panties. His hands covered hers and he tried to force the underwear back down as he nibbled on her neck. Kate turned in his arms and ran her hands up his chest. "We don't have time to fool around right now, Rick. But if you promise to be a good boy today, I may have a surprise for you tonight."

Rick gave her a quick peck on the lips then opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of silk boxers. "I love surprises!"

They quickly dressed then walked towards the kitchen, hand in hand and smiling at each other the way lovebirds do.

"Well, well, well... Look at you two all nice and cozy."

"Lanie!" Kate shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't like these kinds of surprises." Rick whispered into Kate's ear when he looked up to see Lanie giving them her 'It's about time.' look.

"I could ask you the same thing girl, but I think we all know the answer to that. You and writer-boy finally did the deed didn't ya?"

Kate released Rick's hand and walked over to where Lanie sat at the bar, grinning from ear to ear at the detective. "We can talk about this later, Lanie. But please don't tell the guys yet, we want to..."

"Want to what?" Ryan ask as he and Esposito stood up from there seats in the living room.

"Damn!" Kate swore out loud when she turned to see her fellow detectives wearing the same smile Lanie did.

"You guys were gonna play us weren't you?" Esposito ask as he glared at Rick.

The writer took a step back and held his hands up in surrender as the boys approached him. "Easy guys, we meant no harm, we just wanted to keep you guessing for a while."

Ryan grabbed one of Rick's hands as Esposito threw an arm over his back as if he was going to put him in a head lock. Rick shut his eyes tightly and bowed his head, anticipating their attack.

The room erupted in laughter and Esposito slapped the writer on the back while Ryan shook his hand. Rick opened his eyes and saw that the women were practically in tears, laughing their asses off and the guys both grinned at him. "We weren't gonna hurt you bro." Esposito stated as he walked over to stand beside Lanie.

"But," Ryan interrupted, "If you hurt her, that's a different story."

Rick and Ryan just stared at each other for a while and everyone saw Rick swallow hard then nod.

"Why are you all here so early in the morning anyway?" Kate ask as she took a seat beside Lanie.

"We all made plans yesterday to be here this morning to discuss our plans for tonight."

Rick moved over to stand beside Kate, looking out at his friends and family. "What plans for tonight?"

"Richard, you told us yesterday that you and Kate wouldn't be home until tonight, so we all wanted to do something special for the two of you." Martha stated as she opened up the refrigerator and began placing breakfast makings on the counter. "We figured you both would be too tired to go out for a celebratory meal, so we decided to make one here."

"Yeah, and someone..." Lanie looked to Alexis as she spoke. "forgot to let us know you guys had arrived home a day early."

"Oops!" Then teen whispered then looked to her father and Kate. "My bad!"

Rick and Kate both had the same idea running through their heads. She didn't forget to tell them, she withheld the information on purpose. "Alexis..." Rick growled out.

"Leave her be Rick, she just wanted to share our good news with all our friends a little sooner than we had planned." Kate's voice had a motherly tone to it and she reached out to touch Alexis' hand then looked up to Rick. "I love you Richard Castle."

Several sighs of ooh's and ahh's echoed through the kitchen upon hearing Kate confess her feelings for Rick.

Rick's face lit up and he smiled so big his cheeks ached. "And I love you Katherine Beckett." Then he kissed her lips, right there in front of everyone. And she returned his kiss, right there in front of everyone.

"OK kiddos," Martha's voice broke the silence. "What do you all say about changing our plans for a homecoming dinner, into a homecoming breakfast?"

Kate was the first to speak her opinion. "I think it sounds wonderful."

Someones belly growled then they all burst into laughter. Lanie shooed Rick and Kate back into the living room to relax. "We got this, you guys just sit here and take it easy."

They didn't argue with her. They watched as their extended family prepared breakfast in the adjoining room, every once and a while someone would steal a glance at them and just smile. Rick leaned into Kate and whispered. "I could never write a better ending to a love story than what we are witnessing right now."

"It truly is beautiful, but we are missing one thing." Kate replied then paused before continuing. "My dad isn't here."

"Oh, I talked to him just before heading over here, and he said he would be a little late." Lanie informed them as she also alerted them to her excellent hearing.

Rick and Kate couldn't believe she had heard their whisperings, but stored that information away for future reference. They heard someone knock and Lanie was closest so she checked to make sure it was who she thought it was, then opened the door. "Mr. Beckett, just in time. Come on in."

Kate smiled at Rick and gave him a quick kiss when she heard Lanie invite her father in. "Now it's perfect."

The End


End file.
